Acter Industrial Park
Acter Industrial Park is an industrial district in the State of Alderney. It is located in South Alderney, bordered by Plumbbob Ave & Grommet St in the north (Tudor & Port Tudor), and the West River in the east (Castle Garden City in Algonquin, Liberty City). Character Acter Industrial Park serves as Alderney's heaviest industrial area, filled with many factories, power plants, and oil refineries. Acter Industrial has little to no homes due to most of the homes being located in its continuation of Acter to the north of Tudor. Most of the factories are oil refineries, and it is well known for its flames seen while driving on the Plumber's Skyway. It also has a scrapyard to the west, south of the Acter Nuclear Power Plant. It is abbreviated as AIC and it is the same type of reactor than many American boiling water reactors, just like the Hatch Nuclear Power Plant. Influences Acter Industrial Park is meant to represent the Industrial district of South Kearny, New Jersey, while its continuation of Acter in the north is meant to represent the residential areas of North Kearny, New Jersey. Instead of being included with the rest of Acter, it's believed to have been placed at the south of Alderney to keep up with the scenery of riding on the Plumbers Skyway, which was revamped to circle Alderney in the game. Due to Alderney being compressed into one borough, keeping the scenery might have been taken into consideration, because in reality, the Pulaski Skyway runs through Jersey City, South Kearny, and Newark, which is all separated by the Hackensack River and the Passaic River. The area also takes heavy influence from Linden, New Jersey particularly in relation to the presence of its large oil refinery (based on the Bayway Refinery) and its proximity to the area's correctional facility (based on the real life East Jersey State Prison). Transportation Streets The list of streets that runs through Acter Industrial Park are: * Red Wing Avenue * Trinity Road * Plumbbob Avenue * Nougat Street * Muskteer Avenue * Chariot Ave * Ranger Avenue * Grenadier St * Storax Road * Sculpin Avenue * Praetorian Avenue * Toggle Avenue * Grommet Street Highways * Plumber's Skyway The Skyway ramp in Acter Industrial Park can be used as an entrance and exit. Entering the skyway from here will take you in the direction of West Tudor. Exiting the skyway here bring you to Praetorian Ave, and nearby Muskteer Ave, within the middle of Acter Industrial Park. Companies * Unnamed Container Depot (on the left side of the A.S.C.F) Refineries * Globe Oil * RON * Terroil * Xero Factories * DUDE Chemicals (abandoned) Points Of Interest *Acter Bridge *Acter Industrial Park Police Station *Acter Nuclear Power Plant *Alderney State Correctional Facility Navigation de:Acter Industriegebiet es:Polígono Industrial de Acter fi:Acter Industrial Park fr:Acter Industrial Park no:Acter Industrial Park pl:Acter Industrial Park pt:Acter Industrial Park sv:Acter Industrial Park Category:Locations in GTA IV in Alderney Category:Neighborhoods in GTA IV Category:Neighborhoods